


A price worth paying.

by ladynoir13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, I seriously hate myself for this, Identity Reveal, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, i havent written in forever, i really dont know how to tag, maybe death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir13/pseuds/ladynoir13
Summary: They did it. They finally defeated hawkmoth. But the price they had to pay was one they hadn’t expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction in about 7-8 years and my first in this fandom. So please don't hate me I might be rusty and I didn't have anyone read it over and oh god I'm nervous but I hope you guys like it. Also I do not own a thing.

They did it. They finally defeated hawkmoth. But the price they had to pay was one they hadn’t expected. Ladybug slowly crawled over to where Chat noir lay unmoving on the ground. When she reached him she noticed his breathing was shallow.

“My Lady” he whispered trying to flash his signature grin, instead it came out more of a grimace. Chat tried to reach up to her but he could barely move without the pain growing worse. Ladybug reached over enduring her pain and grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers.

“Chaton your hurt don’t try to move”

“But so are you bugaboo”

She frowned he was right however he was worse off. Wincing as she moved closer to lay right next to him. Chat turned his head slightly to look at her. Slowly ladybug reached her hand up and touched his cheek. Chat closed his eyes and struggled to breathe “I wish…..i wish I had protected you better”

“Don’t say that chat. You did so great and I should have done a better job protecting you.”

“No I’m supposed to protect you my lady your way more important than I am”

“Don’t say that!” she cried “You’re important too. Especially to me. I don’t know what I would do without you”

He sighed “My lady you would be able to keep going without me you’re just that strong. But me on the other hand would never be able to go one without you” chat squeezed her hand in his gently. 

Ladybug shook her head “no, no I’m not as strong as you think I’d never make it without you. We’re a team and we need each other”

At that moment both their miraculouses beeped. His eyes opened wide fear in them knowing how much work his lady put into keeping their identity’s a secret.

“Your miraculous my Lady! You have to go!” 

“Chat I I can’t. I can’t move….its ok Chaton I don’t mind anymore” she smiled sadly at him.

“But…” he looked at her worry in his eyes.

“It’s okay, as long as you’re with me I don’t mind”

“Okay my Lady as you wish” he smiled back at her just as sad.

They both knew why it didn’t matter anymore. They both knew what was more than likely to happen to them. But as long as they were together they didn’t care what happened to either of them. Finally their miraculouses let out a last beep and light surrounded them both as their transformations fell. Tikki and Plagg flew out of their charges miraculous. Tikki softly cried over them while Plagg held her trying to contain his tears,

A gasp was heard as ladybug saw who was her partner “Adrien….” Tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

Adrien was met with wide bluebell eyes full of tears. “Marinette…..it’s you” he whispered small smile on his face.

“It’s me” Marinette replied tears still falling down her face but at least now she was smiling some.

Adrien watched Marinette hating the tears falling down her face. With each tear he got angrier. Angrier at hawkmoth. Angrier at the world. Angrier that they were chosen out of all the people in the world just for it to end like this. He gritted his teeth and laughed sarcastically “Of course wed find out and then it’d end like this!”

He wanted to punch something. He wanted to take his frustrations out on something, anything but his body wouldn’t even let him move an inch. Marinette leaned her forehead against his shoulder. 

“Adrien please don’t be angry”

“I can’t help it Marinette. I’m just j-just…. so angry….”

“I know. I know I’m angry too…but do you want to be so angry in what might be our last minutes? I I just want to spend them with you chaton knowing your right here with me” 

“O-okay bugaboo” Adrien struggled to keep talking while a line of blood trickled from his mouth.

Suddenly they both heard sirens coming. Adrien’s lip quirked up in the corner they’d come and save his lady he’d be happy knowing shed be ok even if he was not.

“Hey buginette I hear em coming. Looks like you’ll make it a-after all…..” Adrien passed out.

“No! No Adrien we’ll both make it!” Marinette yelled at him then looked up at their kawami. 

“Please Tikki do something” she begged eyes wide crying. 

“Marinette I I can’t do anything” Tikki cried zipping down to her charge and snuggling up against her cheek. 

Marinette cried harder “What about you he’s your charge can’t you do anything?!”

“No…….there’s nothing I can do” Plagg hovered over Adrien silently crying.

Marinette’s sobbing began to lessen as her breathing started to slow down. Tikki snuggled closer to her.

“Tikki I I think I’ll take a nap with Adrien” as she said this her eyes closed slowly.

“No Marinette stay awake! Help will be here soon!” Tikki squeaked out.

“Tikki we need to hide someone’s coming!” Plagg grabbed Tikki zooming off hiding in Marinette’s purse.

Two paramedics rushed over to the teens lying lifelessly on the ground.

“Oh god their so young” said the first one. He checked to see if either teen still had a pulse.

“Did you get anything” asked the second one prepping to get the two in to the ambulance. He nodded his head. “Both alive faint heartbeats if we work quickly they should be fine”

“Ok let’s get them in quick then”

They loaded both into the ambulance and off to the hospital where hopefully they’d both survive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happened to our heroes after the battle? Lets find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a second part god I hope its good. There also might be third part to tie up some things in here. also I'm not very good with medical things so just remember this is fiction ok? alright enjoy my crappy writing and I own nothing!

Marinette walked slowly down the hospital hall, tugging her IV pole alongside her. This was the first time she had been able to walk to Adrien’s room. In the week she had been there she hadn’t been allowed to go to his room on her own. Every time she was in a wheel chair being pushed by someone else. She was glad that now she could go alone and let plagg out to finally see his chosen.

She stopped to catch her breath. Leaning against her IV pole she thought the trek to his room hadn’t been this long. But last time she hadn’t been walking and having someone push you made it seem like a short trip. This was the first time she was walking on her own and she could tell it was taking its toll. She took a deep breath in thinking about the week shed been there. It was a hard week after defeating hawkmoth. 

Marinette shook her head she didn’t like thinking about him at all now. She’d rather think about Adrien. The boy who was her best friend and most trusted partner. The boy who still hadn’t woken up. She scrunched up her nose trying to hold back tears, taking another deep breath in she pushed forward. Her only consolation in any of this was no one had found who they were. Her only worry now was Adrien waking up.

Finally she shuffled into Adrien’s room. She looked around his room full of flowers and balloons. They from all sorts of people, classmates, celebrities, models, designers, fans, and even Chloe gave him a gaudy bouquet of flowers. Also surprisingly Chloe came with everyone to see her as well and even was civil to her. Now that was one hell of a shock to her.  
Marinette huffed only one person hadn’t sent him anything and only came once to see him. His father came once for five minutes and left. Part of it might have been Marinette’s fault as she had glared at him the entire time. That was because she knew. She knew he had been hawkmoth. At the last minute he had surrendered and gave her his miraculous at the last minute his transformation dropped and she saw him for a minute before he ran off just as badly beaten as them. 

After she saw who he was she swore she would always be there for Adrien and she would never tell him….unless he asked because she couldn’t keep it from him if he asked. Then after she found out he was chat noir she knew she would have to tell him eventually. She hoped he wouldn’t ask her anytime soon and she could put it off.

As much as she hated the man you would think he would still be worried about his only son. Apparently he was not as he before he left he told her and her parents his assistant would be taking care of his son indefinitely. This made her father mad he almost got up to go chase after the limping man. But her mother held him back saying it wasn’t his place nor was it worth it. As Marinette watched him go her anger only grew at the man hoping to never see him again. The anger was short lived as she looked back over at Adrien knowing how upset he would be after hearing what his father had said and done.

She hoped it would be ok and that when Adrien woke up she would be there for him. She’d be his family, well her and her parents. They had been adamant in seeing the poor boy as often as her knowing how his father was. And after how Gabriel left Adrien they increased their visits to the boy saying he could be part of their family and would welcome him with open arms as soon as he awoke.

Marinette winced in pain realizing she had been standing for a while staring at Adrien remembering what happened. Slowly she sat herself down in the chair next to his bed. Taking in a deep painful breath as she finally got herself seated. She had two broken ribs, multiple bruises and cuts, and a deep gash that went across her shoulders.  
But of course she had been the lucky one. Adrien had three broken ribs, a broken leg, sprained arm, and internal bleeding. Something had ruptured and thankfully they had stopped the bleeding. She was happy they had stopped it and fixed whatever it was but now she wanted him to wake up.

She opened up her little purse to let both kwami out. Plagg zipped out landing next to Adrien’s head. Tikki gently landed on Marinette’s shoulder so as not to hurt her anymore. “Hey kid still sleeping? Lazy cat.” Plagg sniffled trying to sound like he didn’t care. Marinette knew he did care though. He cared a lot and he had shown it often in the past week she had spent with him.

She looked at the many machines hooked up to Adrien not knowing what most did, all she knew was they were keeping him alive so she was okay with them being there for now.   
She gently slipped her hand into the one he had that wasn’t hurt. “Hey Adrien its Marinette” she bit her lip looking over him hoping he would respond. He didn’t though. The doctors had told her talking to him might help. So whenever she went to see him she would talk to him. 

Marinette kept talking to him “come on if you wake up I promise to have my parents bring you all the yummy croissants you want! All you can eat and throw your diet out the window” she glanced at his face but there was still no reply or movement. “Come on what more could you want silly kitty?” She questioned him softly. “Oh I know I will laugh at every single one of your horrendous puns if you wake up!” she smiled at him but nothing happened. Her voice stated cracking “Adrien please wake up I’ll do whatever you want as long as you wake up. Just please wake up!” still nothing.

“Chaton please …I need you to wake up. I’m I’m not strong enough to do this on my own like you thought. Please wake up I need you” she whispered the last part as tears slowly started to fall from her eyes. She didn’t know what she would do without him. He meant so much to her as both Adrien and chat. She didn’t want to lose both in one go after finding out who he was.

She let her head fall to edge of the bed as she sobbed not caring that it made her pain that much worse. Suddenly she felt a gentle touch to her head. Just finger tips brushing her hair. “Ah bugginette are those tears for me? Don’t cry purrncess I’m here” a hoarse voice cracked out to her.

Marinette turned her head to see Adrien eyes half open and lopsided grin on his face. She managed to smile through her sobbing “first thing you do when you wake up is make bad pun” she laughed through her tears. “Hey I thought I heard someone say they laugh at all my horrible puns if I just woke up hm?” his grin widen a little. 

Marinette groaned “everything I said and that’s what you chose to hear?” “No I heard it all and I’m hungry when are your parents going to bring me those croissants you promised?” he asked wiggling his eye brow. She groaned again but smiled “later kitty be patient”. “oh but I am patient look at me”. “oh my god that was horrible. I’m starting to regret giving you a free pass on puns” she said laughing. “You’ll just have to get used to it bugaboo because I’m gonna take you out for a pun day as soon as we get out of her. We’ll have a pun date and pun all day. And I can’t wait for that beautiful punny day!” he grinned like he had made the best joke ever.

He watched Marinette turn bright red “I’m only letting those unfunny puns go because you woke up….” She blushed harder “and I can’t wait either silly kitty”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how was it? the next part will hopefully tie up what happens now. I will try to have the next part up within a week. thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took longer then I thought. I had some things going on at home and work. But here it is the last chapter not very long but I think its good. I own nothing!

For the first time in two months ladybug and chat noir made an appearance in public. You could see them sitting on top of the Eiffel tower looking out over the city they both loved so much. Ladybug looked over at chat wondering how he was doing after everything that happened. Telling him had been one of the worst days of her life. Even more worse than the day they almost died.

“Chaton how are you doing” she asks softly. “I’m doing fang-tastic purrcencess never been better bugaboo!” he flashed his trademark grin at her. “Are you sure you still haven’t um heard from…..have you”. Chats grin fell instantly at the mention of his father who had essentially abandoned him.

She knew it was a touchy subject and tried not to bring it up often but she felt it needed to be addressed. After she had told him about his father chat had kind of been broken and trying to piece himself back together. He also didn’t like to mention his father but she knew they had to talk about it so he could move forward with his life.

“No I haven’t heard anything from my _father_ ” he replied angrily looking away from her. Ladybug placed a hand on chats arm gently squeezing it. “I’m sorry chat I didn’t mean to upset you…..I just feel like we need to talk about it at some point”.

“I know you’re worried about me but I don’t want to talk about it” he turned to look at her a small sad smile on his face. Her heart broke into million pieces seeing him like that. “Adrien….” She whispered softly. “It’s ok to talk about it I think it’ll help you if you do.”

“Yea I know that but I’d rather just move on and forget about this whole thing! Forget that this whole time the villain id been fighting had been right under my nose living in the same house!” he spit out spitefully trying to hold back the tears. “How could the man I used to look up to when I was younger turn out to be such a vile awful man!? And then when he’s found out turn tail and run abandoning his own son?!! It’s pitiful and I don’t want to ever think of him again” by the end of chats yelling he was sobbing.

Ladybug reached over and gently pulled him into her arms resting his head on her chest. “Its ok chaton you can cry and ill wipe away your tears” she lightly stroked his hair. Chat pressed his face into her shoulder continuing to cry letting it all out. This was the first time since he found out that he let his emotions show. Up till now he had just been numb not letting himself feel anything.

Ladybug kept stroking his hair letting him cry it out. Finally he looked up at her the tears slowing down. She reached u and wiped one away. “ I know they say you’re the lucky one but right now having you here with me I feel like I’m the one that’s incredibly lucky to have you” he hugged her tighter to him. “Chaton you’re going to make me blush saying such sweet things to me” she said already blushing slightly.

Chats grin returned to his face seeing his lady’s beautiful blush on her face knowing he was the one who put it there. “Of course bugaboo that’s my job. Keep my lady safe and blushing!” She let a small giggle out “I suppose so” she said gently rubbing her thumb over his cheek “and it’s my job to be there for you and make sure you don’t hurt yourself trying to protect me”.

Chat pulled away slightly sitting up to face her. “Thank you my lady for being there for me” he said bringing his face closer to her. “I’ll always be there chaton” she closed the gap between them kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer kissing her back. They stayed there for while kissing under the Paris night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it. I also wrote a scene of when Adrien goes back to school I might put it up but maybe as a sequel I'm not sure yet. if you guys ask for it I might. Right now I'm working on updating goddammit Adrien which will hopefully be up soon. I'm also working on another story that you should be seeing soon. Thanks for reading see you all again next time *waves bye*

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is. Depending on how this goes over I might write more I'm not sure. I guess time will tell. Thanks for reading!


End file.
